So Far Away
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHRISTMAS WISHES! Max and Fang are getting married. Typical married life, until something unexpected pops up. What will Max do? How will it affect the Flock and her new friends? Will she ever get out of this mess? Fax. T.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow-this is my shortest yet, but this IS only a preface. _

_I highly reccomend that you read Christmas Wishes before this. That's very short-only three chapters-four if you include an A/N._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride__So Far Away_

* * *

_Sequel to Christmas Wishes_

_Preface_

I lay on the floor, delirious. How could have this happened? What about Fang, the Flock, Ally, Carli? I couldn't just leave them…but I had a choice to make. But, could my choice affect the Flock more than I ever thought it could? Or could it be the right thing to do? This decision will have startling effects-greater than I ever imagined.

The smell of antiseptic filled my nose, making me want to barf. I heard the sliding of doors, and the click of the high heels on the cold floor.

"Well, Max, have you made your decision?" she asked, placing a hand on my stomach. I wanted to murder her.

I took in a deep breath, and answered. "Yes. I'll do it." She smiled with fake sincerity, withdrawing her hands.

"Excellent, Maximum. We'll put you in room TL8. Good luck." With that, she left me alone, me facing the horrible side-effects that I would have to endure.

_

* * *

_

Okay! That was the preface! I will post the first chapter today-which will be much longer.

_If ya liked it, review. If ya didn't, review!_

_The green button is getting lonely. :'(_


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 1

_Heh, so this inital chapter, w/o any a/n's, is 999 words. Hah. _

_Anywhoo, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have major writers block...I know what I want to do, but it's the intial build-up that's stumped me. Argh!_

_This is a filler chappie, so it may be major crap. Not my fault. Whatever._

_Disclaimer: Hey, I didn't say I OWNED Max Ride, so STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_So Far Away_

_Sequel to Christmas Wishes_

_Chapter 1: Wedding Preparations_

I twirled my ring unconsciously, spinning around for the third time at Alyce Designs bridal shop.

"You know, it just isn't working," Arianna observed, going into a professional persona. "The bodice is all wrong. I need a new one," she demanded, pointing to the one on display, her ring sparkling in the sun. Yes, Iggy proposed. Yes, Arianna accepted. Yes, she has a very expensive ring. But, that's what you get when Iggy can see-and a very persistent Arianna.

I heaved a sigh and looked at her. "Can we please go home? The wedding is three days away. We can do this later. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah. This is the last one. Then you can go to the restaurant and hang with your fans. I promise." Arianna shoved the dress at me, pushed me in the dressing room, and demanded me to change into it.

I walked out-the fabric gliding over my body-everybody gasping as I did so. Arianna was grinning ear to ear-like that cat from Alice and Wonderland.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Look in the mirror, Max." And I did. Let's just say, wow. The beaded straps glittered, the bodice gathered. The dress itself was simple-the bodice and straps was the only big thing. Other than that, the dress was one piece-the sweeping train, the soft, nothing done to it, bottom half. That was what made it so beautiful.

"We'll take it. Now, Max, go get dressed and you can go to Max's," Arianna told me. I returned to the dressing room-shed the dress, gave it to Arianna, and changed into my slacks, red v-neck shirt, and heels that Arianna gave me. Now you're probably thinking-no way. Max is still in heels? Yeah, I've changed in two years. Yes, two years. We couldn't decide on a date-plus now we're twenty.

I grabbed my purse-yes a purse-thanked Arianna and went to the Maserati. It started with a purr, with me flooring it. I had to make it back to Max's before I had to be manager. Carli's lunch break was soon, and Fang was out with the guys.

"Hello Max. Keys?" Aaron asked, the VPP (Valet Parking Person), holding out his hand. I handed them to him-it was our daily ritual, and walked into Max's.

"Max-so good to see you. Can you let Ally visit the customers with you? She's getting on my nerves today," Carli, Fang's red headed sister and my good friend, asked me.

"Sure. How hard can it be?" I told her jokingly.

"Very hard," she warned. I saw a blur of red-and a small figure barreling into me.

"Oof!"

"MAX, MAX, MAX!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo bored!!!!!!! I wanna go out in the Maserati!!!!! Please, please, please!!!???" Ally said, talking a mile a minute.

"Ally, calm down. You're giving me a headache." Her green eyes looked up at me.

"Sorry. Nudge gave me sugar…." Nudge emerged from the back, mouthing a thank you. I nodded. Ally slipped her hand into mine, and led me to Amanda.

"Hi, Max," Amanda greeted. "Find your dress?"

"Yeah. But, now I'm here with a very hyper Ally."

"Yep! Nudge gave me sugar!!" Amanda laughed.

"I feel bad for you, Max," she told me, placing a hand on my arm.

I smiled faintly. "Thanks, Manda. Where's Jerry?"

A small look of sadness crossed her face. "We're taking a 'break'. But we all know that it's just his time to hook up with other girls, then come crawling back to me. He says that he has 'needs' that I won't meet until we're married. He's just being an ass. But if he wasn't, then he would be out of it. I love him though. Men."

I laughed, Ally twitching behind me. "Yeah, Fang has been trying to make me cave ever since—" I never got to finish my thought, because the front desk dinged. Amanda waved me off. I walked casually towards the front, smoothing out my top.

"Ally, go fly around. Come back when you're less hyper. Or go wait tables."

"I'll fly." Her little head bobbed through the crowd, disappearing out the back. I made it to my podium, cracked open the reservation book, and went through my spiel.

"Welcome to Max's. If you don't have a reservation, come back later with one. How may I help you?" I asked, scanning through the reservations.

"Do I have to leave?" a familiar voice asked. I turned my head up, finding Fang. I smirked.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "You work here, silly."

"Not right now, I'm off today." I noticed that the guys weren't anywhere.

"Where are the guys?" I asked suspiciously. He looked nonchalant as he placed his elbows on my podium.

"I ditched them. Iggy and Ryan were KILLING ME. 30,000 tuxes are unimaginable. I swear, they have too much time on their hands. Gaz was just looking around, looking extremely bored. Betcha he was thinking 'bout Haze."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, aren't you Mr. Talkative today. Anyways, you should go back there. I bet Iggy's pissed at you. He hates it when you blow him off."

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Whatever." I playfully punched him in the arm. He mocked pain-what a dork.

"Okay, well, I see Iggy approaching the restaurant, with an extremely displeased look." I smirked, amused. "I suggest you leave." He smirked back, then, shocker, kissed me quickly, and disappeared. I rolled my eyes and started to watch Iggy storm in.

"Hi, welcome to Max's. If you don't have a reservation, scram. Otherwise, name?" I told Iggy, who was glaring at me. Guess where Fang was? I could barely control my laughter as Iggy got a very surprised look on his face.

* * *

_Well, that chappie is DONE! _

_I'll be updating my other current fanfic, Finding You, today as well. Sorry for my Maximum Ride: Saving the World Again fans. It's discontinued. I re-read it, and it majorly sucked. I'll definitely be re-doing it._

_If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review! The green button is VERY lonely!! :'(_


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this is the long awaited second chapter of So Far Away: Sequel to Christmas Wishes._

_Well...I guess that I do have a little bit of explaining to do, an I don't have an excuse. _But_, the day that I was going to post this, about three days ago, my computer _crashed_. And our hard disk failed. For anyone who doesn't know what a hard disk is, it's the thing in your computer machine thingy where you put CDs in, _AND ALL OF YOUR SAVED STUFF IS SAVED ON IT. _Well, me being the idiot that I am, _I _made the hard disk crash, but on total accident. So, my dad was a total savior for this--first, last night, he go all of my saved stuff on our external hard drive. Then, just now, he fixed the computer!!!!!! **I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD I LOVE MY DAD!!!!!!!! **Did I mention that, **I LOVE MY DAD**? Yep...ANYWHOO, I need to post this, and I am only doing this one more time:_

**_DISCLAIMER: I, xmoonlightxwings, DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE IN ANY WAY._**

**_CLAIMER: I, xmoonlightxwings, OWN ALL OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! _**

_

* * *

__So Far Away_

_Sequel to Christmas Wishes_

"Holy crap! That's cold!" Iggy yelped, twisting to get away from the ice cube that Fang put down his back.

Heads turned towards our little 'scene' in the front, laughing.

"Okay, Iggy, instead of squirming, how about you open your shirt, and let it fall out," I told him, cracking up. He turned a bright shade of pink, and did what I told him to do.

"Fang, I swear, I will personally tell Max where you're taking her on your honeymoon."

"Damn. Ig, you're one evil person," Fang said gloomily.

"You have about ten seconds until I come back in here to tell Max," he told him sternly, walking out the front entrance.

I grinned at him. "This place must be pretty damn good if you want to keep it a secret," I noted.

"Yeah." Iggy stormed in.

"Max, you and Fang are going to B—" He was cut off by Fang who dragged him out the door. I rolled my eyes and continued to serve and chat with customers.

.-*&-.-*&-.-*&-.

I returned home around four-ish, hoping for some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, right when I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, I was bombarded by Arianna.

"Sooo…." Arianna started, sitting cross-legged on my round bed.

"What?" I asked sourly, opening my eyes.

"I'm thinking about asking Jeb to locate my parents so that they can come to my wedding."

"_What?_"

"I said, I'm thin—"

"I know what you said. But _why_?" I asked her incredulously.

"Well, I know that you don't want me to get hurt, but I feel that they should see their long lost daughter get married to the love of her life."

"I just don't want to have Iggy pick up the pieces when you get hurt. I mean, maybe they gave you away for a reason. But, I might be wrong. I hope I am."

"Max, I'll be fine. I know that you're worried, but I'm tough. I lived in the Institute for-what?-fourteen years? I think I can handle it," she told me reassuringly.

"Okay. Just try and be nice to Jeb. I know that he experimented on you, but just _try_, Ari."

"I'll try. It may not be good enough, though," she said, jumping off of my bed. My eyes were closed before she even shut the door.

Arianna POV

I burst into Jeb's office, which led to flying papers _everywhere. _

"Sorry, Uncle Jebbie," I said, sickly sweet, fluttering my eyelashes.

"What, Arianna?" he asked sourly. Jeez, what was up with the sour people in this house?

"I need a favor," I said, sitting atop of his desk, swinging my legs like a little kid.

"And what might that be?" he asked, his glasses reflecting in the light.

"I need to know who my real parents are," I stated simply, but sweetly. Well…I think I did it sweetly. I can't control myself when I'm around Jeb. Oh-wait-that sounded wrong. Oopsie!

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Arianna. That's confidential information."

"Confidential my ass. Just tell me Jebbie."

"Can you please leave? I need to get back to more _important _stuff."

Important my ass. "Tell. Me. Or. Else," I nearly growled. Damn! Happy, Arianna, happy.

"Or else what?" Jebbie asked, looking amused.

"Or else, Jebbie, I will personally tell Nudge to hack into your precious 'confidential' laptop," I told him, looking particularly innocent, if I do say so myself.

Nothing crossed over his face, but his tiny eyes showed fear. Score! Arianna: 1. Jebbie: 0.

"Okay," he said, typing something into his computer, double-clicking on the file folder with 'Arianna' labeled on it. I noticed that everyone else's names were on there too. Remind me to tell Nudge to hack into this computer later.

"The clock's a ticking, Jebbie," I reminded him. He hesitated for a minute, the mouse hovering over the 'x'.

"NUD—"

"Okay! Here!" he said, shoving the computer towards me.

_Name: Arianna Elisabeth Price_

_-Current Age: 20_

_Subject Number: 267845_

_Donors: Maxwell and Kate Price_

_-Status: Married_

_-Current Address: 458 Ketlar Road, Chicago, Illinois_

Hm…looks like that I'm in for a little travel. And, Arianna _Elisabeth _Price? Jesus, was my family snobbish? Ooh! If you say _snobbish _in a cutesy little British accent, it sounds so cool! Anywhoo, kinda off topic….

"Now, Arianna, I hope that you will never blackmail me again. After all, I did save your life," he said feebly.

What I wanted to say was, 'Now, Jebbie, Max and her Flock saved my life. Not you. Oh, and whoever said that I wouldn't use this blackmail again?' What I did say was this:

"Of course, Jebbie!" I cried, throwing my arms around him, fighting the urge to throw up on his neatly pressed clothes. I exited the room as quickly as possible, breathing in the apple pie scent of the hallway. Mmm…. You gotta love Iggy's cooking. If you didn't, you were completely and utterly _insane_.

I decided to not tell Iggy until breakfast tomorrow. I need to book a plane ticket and call for a car rental.

I burst into Max's room, sucking in a breath to tell her, but immediately stopped when I saw Max and Fang lying on the bed, Max curled up in his arms, fast asleep. _Maybe I'll just tell them tomorrow…._

_

* * *

_

YAY! Okaaaaay, so there is this Maximum Ride awards. And the website is: http:// mrawards. yolasite. com

I may want to be nomiated....? But, it isn't the whole world. :] So, you guys know what to do:

R&R AND KEEP THAT GREEN BUTTON COMPANY! :]


	4. HIATUS!

**Hello, people who review my stories! **

**I am **_**super **_**sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been super busy. Yes, that's no excuse, but, I've joined a lot of clubs since I've been in high school, and I'm in an AP class. So, due to my lack of time, I am putting all of my stories on a temporary hiatus. And, I've been obsessed with Fiction Press. **

**So, I am taking a break on Fan Fiction, and will be focusing on my Fiction Press account for a while. Look me up under the same username that I use here.**

**When I get back, and when inspiration strikes, I will complete my stories one at a time, so just be patient. And, I might just write all of the chapters before I get back, so you guys won't be waiting so long. **

**So, farewell, for now. And a **_**MEGA **_**thanks to all of my fans and reviewers! :D **

**~xmoonlightxwingsx**

P.S First up on my list to complete is So Far Away!


End file.
